


impress me

by orreoeoeoro (creamyoreofillings)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Petting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pornstars, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safewords, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/orreoeoeoro
Summary: Goro Akechi, top pornstar of two years, works with a new partner.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 293





	impress me

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i think i forgot some tags there, just lemme know so i can add em.
> 
> enjoy this quarantine filth again

Goro was walking to the set, reading the provided script in nothing but a white bathrobe, when he looked up and saw a stranger.

The man was as tall as Goro, had dark and curly hair that looked like bed hair, and had black framed glasses that reflected the light. He had a slouching posture that slightly showed off his legs under his robe (same as his, not that it's a surprise; Goro worked as a  _ pornstar _ ) and had a mysterious vibe around him. Goro wracked his brain to see if he could remember working with him, only to come up empty-handed.

Goro moved to his chair, raising the script up to his face and glancing over to observe the new face talking to the director. His face was unreadable and his body language didn't give off anything discernable. But the guy seemed to be more on listening attentively to whatever the director was saying, nodding at points to show he understood. A makeup artist approached him and lightly touched up his face, the brunette giving a polite smile when they were done.

They don't usually pit the newbies with Goro. Mostly because he is known to be very demanding, and that scares them off despite the promise of sex and money. Coupled with the fact that Goro Akechi himself is a very popular pornstar, he just doesn't have time to be entertaining mediocre dicks and subpar acting. He has a reputation to uphold, and he will not be caught dead making a  _ mediocre porn film _ .

So it comes to a surprise that they would pit the new guy who looks like he doesn't fit in with the general atmosphere of the place, with  _ Goro _ ; well known Terrifying and Demanding Bottom. Looking around, he notes that the set for this film looks like a hotel room. Glancing back to the New Guy, he looks like he belongs in a cafe. Definitely not a porn set, Goro muses as he unconsciously crosses his legs.

"Akechi-san!" A gruff male voice called, shaking Goro out of his musing. "Come here and meet the newbie. He will be working with you for today's film."

Closing the thin script in his hands and uncrossing his legs, Goro rises from his chair and moves toward the pair with a polite but pleasant smile on his face. He bows shallowly to both of them, eyes lingering on the newbie. "Good morning, Director-san." He greets politely, straightening his back. Now that he's this close, the new guy is actually a little shorter than Goro. This makes him feel incredibly _ smug _ .

The feeling mellows when the director addresses him again. "Akechi-san, meet Kurusu Akira." He says, waving a hand towards the male behind him. "Kurusu-kun, meet Akechi Goro; the actor you'll be working with." Kurusu gives him a nod of acknowledgement that Goro returns.

"As I said, he will be working with you today. Please cooperate with each other and do your best." He shoots a look towards Kurusu and nods at Goro with a smile, walking away to speak with the cameramen. Goro's eyes followed their movements for a while and when he looked back, Kurusu was already staring at him. There's an intense look in his eyes that made him suppress a shudder.

_ 'How curious…' _ Goro thinks, intrigued.

Nonetheless, Goro flashes his most charming smile at the newcomer. "Well, Kurusu-kun," He says, eyes locked on grey ones behind glass. "I will be guiding you through today's film, since I am your senpai." Goro chuckles lightly, still polite.

Then he sees something that looks like  _ hunger _ in Kurusu's eyes, sending a shiver up Goro's spine. Something that Goro is familiar with, from his two years of working in the porn industry. Smirking inwardly, he extends a hand. "Though if you manage to impress both the director  _ and _ me, you might be in my care for a  _ longer time _ ." He offers. "But I should warn you; my standards are  _ pretty _ high, Kurusu-kun."

Kurusu looks down at his hand, then sliding further and up as if he was assessing Goro. The brunette can feel the weight of his gaze travel along his body. He tilts his head and catches Goro's eyes over the rim of his glasses, then he smirks. Goro feels his breath catch in his throat. Feeling a strong hand grasp onto his outstretched one, Kurusu leaned in and murmured. "Well, I'll be in your care,  _ Akechi-senpai _ ."

That voice along with the strong hand and intense eyes were almost enough to bring Goro to his knees.  _ 'How unprofessional.' _ Goro scolds himself, willing the rising blush to calm down.  _ 'Don't let this cocky upstart get to you before it even  _ starts _.' _

The director chose at that moment to shout. "Alright, everyone!" He says, sitting on his chair with the thin script in his hand. "Kurusu-kun and Akechi-san, please go to your positions for the first scene!" Their hands fell away from each other, Kurusu's lingering on Goro's before retracting.

"Remember that the safeword is  **_'red'_ ** , alright?" When both of the actors nod, the director gives them a thumbs up and looks over the screen next to him.

Goro huffs, making his way past the dark haired male to sit on the bed as per the script instructs, crossing a leg over the other delicately. Looking up Kurusu through his lashes with his head tilted down, Goro starts off with something natural as soon as he sees the green light on the camera.

"So... Kurusu-kun, was it?" The brunette ad-libs, a small wry quirk on his lips. Sometimes the script can get so  _ vague _ . At times like these, Goro likes to use it to his advantage. "Why did you audition for something like  _ this _ ?" He asks, gesturing to the set. While his voice adopted a snooty tone, he was genuinely curious on what made him choose this path.

With a small smile on his face, Goro continues. "Sure this industry pays off well enough, but I don't think that would be an issue for you." At the other male's silence, he persists. "And  _ surely _ there are different ways to get fame." He slowly uncrossed his legs, spreading them to hint at the nothing he wore beneath the bathrobe. Goro sees Kurusu's eyes dart down and lets out a smug grin.

Something malicious creeps up inside Goro and he couldn't help but hiss out. "Or are you just here just to get a chance to fuck  _ me? _ " Toying with the hem of the white robe, Goro teases it up and down, showing more and more skin to the curly haired man. "Shooting for the stars, hmm? But I wonder…" He props his chin on his palm, half-lidded eyes peering up at Kurusu.

"Can you even  _ reach _ my high standards, Kurusu-kun?"

A moment of silence fell between them, aside from the low humming from the air conditioner. When Kurusu still won't answer, Goro sighs and shuts his legs. "Well, Kurusu-kun." The brunette starts, moving to get up. "It seems that you have wasted my—Gah!"

Goro's sentence was cut off with a loud yelp as he was suddenly on his stomach, pinned down by strong hands gripping his wrists. "Wh-Wha—?" Lifting his head, the pornstar started to exclaim before a warm weight settled on his back. Despite the fact that Goro can feel his skin heating up, he tries to push him off. "What are you—!?" He growled out, looking over his shoulder to meet Kurusu's eyes.

His eyes widened when he saw that Kurusu's glasses were no longer on his face (which, given what they are about to do, is completely  _ logical— _ ), piercing grey eyes bearing down on Goro's garnet eyes. A shiver  _ does _ run up the pornstar's spine, unable to suppress it. Furrowing his eyebrows and grunting with a hot blush, he redoubles his efforts to gain the upper hand.

Of course since this was all for show, Goro's efforts were not as fierce as they would be in a real situation. But it does make his brain stutter when he feels Kurusu's clothed cock press into the cleft of his ass.

The male over him let out a hum, squeezing and stroking his fingers over Goro's held down wrists. "Akechi-senpai," He murmurs, mouth next to his ear. "Will you stay still for me..?" He requests, voice low and exerting a quiet command. "I don't want to bruise your wrists too soon."

God, fuck. Goro can feel himself getting  _ hard _ .

Despite himself, his arms stay right where they are when Kurusu's burning hands retreat; trailing fire down his sides and back until he reaches his ass. The brunette feels him take both cheeks in each hand, kneading them through the fabric of the bathrobe. Goro lets out a groan at the feeling, his mind melting a bit due to the actions. He doesn't deny it, it feels  _ good _ .

Then he feels the fabric getting flipped, exposing his bare ass to the cold air of the hotel room. Right; they have a job to do. As he moves his head to look at the camera, Kurusu's hands spread apart his cheeks. Goro's hole twitches at the exposed air and he feels thumbs pry and stretch at his hole.

"...You already prepared yourself, senpai?" Kurusu asks, fingers petting and dipping around the ring of muscle. The question sounded more like a statement, and it sent a surge of heat up Goro's face.

Goro huffed, angry at himself for being so affected this early. "Of course I did, Kurusu-kun." He replied, a bit of mockery in his voice. The man behind him hums neutrally, the fingers retreating from his hole to pry apart his cheeks. The brunette goes to explain further when something wet and hard bumps against his rim.

Goro whips his head back in alarm. "Wh-What are you doing?!" He hisses out, trying to move away. "Kurusu-kun, this isn't in the  _ script _ yet—!" The head starts to push in and the brunette's eyes start to sting.

Kurusu's hands are holding him in place, steadying him as he pushes inside the pornstar's asshole. "...I was planning on preparing you but," He quietly says, hips pressed into the meat of Goro's ass as he bottoms out. A hand moves from its position on the brunette pornstar's hip; trailing up his side until Kurusu is holding down Goro by the back of his neck. "You just couldn't stop yourself from being such a  _ whore _ ."

Just as Goro opens a shaky mouth to toss a retort, the newcomer draws back until only the head is inside and slams in hard and fast. Goro's breath leaves him in a loud moan, blanking out as the cock inside him settles on a blindingly rough and fast pace. Every thrust punches out air from his lungs, and with every withdrawal the brunette sucks in desperate breaths. 

It was fast, hard, and  _ oh so rough _ . And by God, does Goro  _ love _ it.

The pornstar can do nothing but let out loud whines and moans into the pillow  _ ('faster, kurusu, right there! harder– yesss—!') _ , and wrap his bent legs as best as he could around Kurusu's. The fact that they're filming everything is still on Goro's mind; but as soon as Kurusu hits his prostate with a powerful thrust, his vision goes white and he lets out a scream of pleasure, hands scrabbling at the bedsheets.

Drool drips down from his open mouth and onto the pillow, eyes glazed as they start to roll back. His brown hair sticks to his sweaty face, and the strands that aren't are swaying with his body to Kurusu's harsh pace. Goro couldn't string together a coherent thought, pleas and wordless moans coming spilling out of his mouth.

" _ S-so..good _ , Kurusu—Kurusu- _ kun _ …!" Goro mewls out into the damp pillow, arching his back as the man keeps striking into his prostate. "Aah, a-ah! K-keep going please,  _ Kurusu—! _ "

The hand on his neck fists itself in Goro's sweaty locks, sharply pulling up his head. The brunette lets out a gasp and a surprised moan, the new position letting the man fucking into him reach even deeper inside him. A full body shudder travels down Goro's body, and he can feel precum steadily dripping onto the bed from his ignored cock.

" _ Mmggh– _ ! K-Kurusu…!" The pornstar groaned out, breath hitching.

Kurusu just licked his lips at the trembling mess under him, chuckling darkly. "I have a question for you, Akechi- _ senpai _ ." He says, still fucking into Goro rough and fast. "You're taking  _ good _ care of me now; but who  _ really _ is in control here, you or me?" He pulls on the strands harder, appreciating the way the pornstar's back arches and bounces back onto his cock.

Goro opened his mouth, just barely catching the 'you' coming out. His mind snaps to the present as his pride makes itself known. "I-I'm..! Ngh–!" He tries, choking on the spit gathering in his mouth when Kurusu thrusts in deep again. " _ I— _ !"

He gets cut off as the dark haired man behind him goes even  _ harder _ , an arm wrapping around his waist just for a hand to grasp on the base of Goro's cock. Goro whines desperately, helplessly bucking his hips as Kurusu's thrusts slow down but no less powerful; the head of his cock scraping against his prostate. A steady flow of  _ 'nonononono please let go let mecumpleaseplease—' _ fell from the brunette's lips.

"I know you just  _ love _ having cock fucking into you until you cant think," Kurusu says, pausing to bite into shoulder. Goro moans, trying to twist his hips and entice him to go faster. Grunting out an annoyed noise he stills and looms over Goro, the brunette whining in a high pitch as tears run down his cheeks and his hands grip hard onto the pillow. He watches him fall apart as he grinds his hips against the pornstar's ass, putting constant pressure against his sweet spot.

"But," He continues, leaning down to bite at an earlobe. "I think it's quite  _ rude _ to keep someone waiting,  _ senpai _ ." He mutters in his ear, low and dangerous.

Goro lets out a wobbly moan, whole body twitching from the stimulation and the denial. He doesn't want to say it; his pride as a senior pornstar,  _ his senior _ , is too fragile to admit that a  _ newcomer _ made him like this. But by  _ God _ , Kurusu's dick is just too good.  _ Kurusu _ himself is just too good. Goro could manipulate any of his previous partners to go rough with him, but this is the first time he  _ truly _ went brainless on a cock.

He knows what's waiting for him if he answers Kurusu correctly. And God does he want it. The denial he's getting is almost bordering on painful. But Goro protects his pride with the fierceness of a dragon.

So he grits out a pained  _ "Not you…!" _ , glaring up at Kurusu through his messy hair.

The dark haired man abruptly stops his movements, the tip of his cock  _ just barely _ brushing against his prostate. Goro tries to maintain eye contact with him, expression blank before grey eyes narrowed and a sneer formed on his lips.

_ "Wrong answer." _ Kurusu growled, drawing back and then slamming in  _ hard _ ; harder than his previous thrusts. It aimed perfectly at Goro's prostate, the force and stimulation he endured before was enough to push him right over the edge.

Goro lets out a high pitched scream, back arching more into the man's chest as he sobbed in overloaded pleasure. As the pornstar was coming dry, his walls tightened around the cock in him causing Kurusu to spill his come inside Goro's asshole. The curly haired newcomer lets go of his brown hair to grip at Goro's hip, letting the pornstar's head fall onto the pillow. The brunette cries out, feeling the come spurt against his walls; pushed in deeper by the cock still inside him.

It takes a moment for Goro to reboot his mind, and before he can even register that Kurusu is  _ still hard _ , he starts thrusting roughly into him again. He moans brokenly, hiccoughing into the pillow. His asshole, filled with come, leaks out white fluid with each thrust. It just adds to the stimulation, the feeling of come squelching out of his hole and dripping down his legs. Goro sobs pathetically, eyes rolling in pleasure as his mouth stays open to draw in gasps of air.

"Let's try this again, senpai…" Kurusu hisses, the hand around his cock still gripping tightly at the base. Goro wails into the pillow, mind almost gone. "Who's in control here, senpai;  _ Me or you? _ "

Goro can barely breathe; behind him, Kurusu keeps pounding his asshole with powerful thrusts and making him lose his mind. He can't string together a thought that isn't  _ 'you, kurusu, its youyouyoupleasekurusukunplease _ **_akira_ ** _ —' _ , much less remember why he didn't answer him correctly the first time.

"...you…" Goro sobs into the pillow, soft and delirious. Each breath he gasps in is punched out immediately by a thrust. He desperately tries to cling onto the last bit of pride he has,  _ hoping _ that the little confession would be enough.

Hearing the man behind him click his tongue in annoyance, the pornstar's heart sinks.

Keeping up his merciless pace, Kurusu pulls up Goro's head by the hair again and chuckles darkly into his ear. "What was that, honey?" He mocks, a sadistic grin on his face. "I couldn't hear you; could you say it  _ louder _ ?"

Goro, now kneeling upright on Kurusu's lap, wails out. "It's you, it's you, you, you, Kurusu-kun," He cries out, body shaking terribly. He gasps in a breath. "please please  _ pleaseletmecum _ please—!"

He's begging, pride all but ruined as the man thrusts up into him; sobbing on his dick. His  _ amazing  _ dick. It hurts so much, but Goro just wants more; he  _ needs _ more. Right now though, all Goro wants right now is to  _ cum. _ He tries to twist out of the dark haired man's grip on his cock, only resulting in penetrating himself deeper on the length inside him.

Not satisfied just yet, Kurusu uses the brunette's movements to his advantage; thrusting up to hit his sweet spot irregularly. "Me who, honey?" He questions, not releasing his hold on Goro's dick.

Goro's face falls as he looks at Kurusu with a pleading face. "...a–akira-kun…." He sniffles, as quiet as possible. He knows Kurusu wont accept his meek answer. He knows, but he just can't help it. Grey eyes still stare at him, a silent demand coming from him.  _ Louder. _ Goro's lip wobbles as he sweeps his tongue over them, trying to force out a sound.

For a moment, Kurusu's eyes flash with worry; breaking character. The thrusts slow down a bit, a little less powerful than before. He mouths as indiscreetly as possible, trying to avoid the camera picking up on the motion.  _ 'Safeword?' _

The unnecessary worry coming from the curly haired man fills Goro with irritation. He will  _ not _ safeword; not during sex with a guy on his  _ first day on the job _ .

Squeezing his eyes shut and trying to wipe away the tears flowing down his face, Goro throws his head back and shouts. "You, Akira-kun!" He arches his back, ass pressing back hard against Akira's lap. "You–you're the one in control; please—please let me cum, Akira-kun!!" Hands grip on the man's arms, nails digging into flesh; leaving red lines in their wake.

The momentary worry in Akira dissipates as he smirks, the hand on Goro's hair releasing to pat his head. "There," Akira relented, a smirk on his lips. "That wasn't so hard; right, honey? It wasn't so bad being  _ good _ for me, huh?" He coos, the hand petting his hair moving to stroke all over his body reverently.

Goro melts at the praise, nodding his head furiously as fresh tears spring to his eyes. His legs are shaking from his position; any longer and he might collapse completely. "Please pleaseplease Akira-kun," The pornstar begs, face all blotchy and ruined by tears and sweat. " _ Fuck me _ , please—!"

Gently laying Goro down on the bed in their previous position, Akira huffs in satisfaction. "Alright, honey." He teases, still thrusting inside Goro's ass. He draws his cock until the tip is inside and leans down to nuzzle sweetly at his nape, whispering in his ear. " _ Come for me, Goro. _ "

As soon as Akira releases his grip on Goro's dick and thrusts in hard once, Goro cums instantly. He lets out a loud whine mixed with a mewl as he sprays his cum on the bed, head thrown back and his eyes rolling into the back of his skull. His body arches and twitches, walls clenching tightly around Akira's cock. He sucks in desperate breaths as Akira keeps fucking into him, letting out moans and whines with his face planted against the wet pillow.

_ 'He's still hard,' _ Goro tries to think, the only sounds coming out of him are breathless moans and gasping whines. His eyes fixate on a distant point, unfocused as Akira uses his ass for his own pleasure. The pornstar is so far gone that he can only force out moans and shudder whenever the other man hits his prostate. He doesn't even listen to the praises he offers to the brunette.

Impossibly, Goro feels his dick twitch the longer he gets fucked. It isn't until he's hard and shaking that he starts to get vocal again. With Akira fucking into him with a frantic pace and the overstimulation, Goro can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"I–I, mmuhhh," Goro slurs, trying his best to speak. "'Kira, pleaush  _ pleashplease _ ; 'm gon'a c–cum— 'kira, pleash  _ pleaselet 'm cum please—! _ " He whines out, moving his hips back into the body fucking him.

Akira reaches a hand down and jerks him off, movements stuttering as he finishes inside Goro for the second time. Goro screams hoarsely as he cums  _ again _ , going limp on the bed when he's done.

The newbie pulls his now soft cock out, a tired smirk on his face as he pats Goro's head and watches the cum flow down from his abused hole and thighs. Goro lets out a weak moan, breathing heavily.

"...and CUT!" The director shouts, standing up and clapping loudly. Akira breathlessly scratches his neck, suddenly embarrassed at the attention. On the bed in front of him, Goro struggles to pull air into his lungs.

"That was  _ amazing _ , kid!" The director exclaims. "I've  _ never _ seen Akechi-san become like that ever since we started working with him." He claps a hand on his shoulder.

"If you'd like, we'd be happy to continue working with you."

Akira glances down to the brunette in front of him, smirking as he gathers him into his arms. "If I managed to impress  _ him _ ," He says, absently inserting a finger inside his asshole. "Then why not?" He pulls his finger back, watching more cum spill out along with the digit. Goro's body shivers and he moans quietly.

The director laughs, shaking his head. "Well," He replies. "I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about." He looks at the both of them, a strange look crossing his eyes. Akira narrows his grey eyes, seeing the lingering look.

The director then smiles at Akira, bidding him goodbye as he walks away. The curly haired male lazily waves back, turning back to the collapsed heap on his lap. Smile turning gentle, he gathers him up properly and lifts him up bridal style.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Akira murmurs, walking to the bathroom with a limp pornstar in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i thank once again to hornytl, again mostly to our cult leader @blackmaskfucker. I've been fed good food over the past few weeks and im still hungry
> 
> p5r is near. scream abt it w me on my twt @queuerious
> 
> my nsfw! lots of shuake and bottom!goro atm @curiouslywait


End file.
